legoswmain_forum_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Emerald
Appearance Short, black hair like a bob; glowing purple eyes; a pale complexion because of her other darker features; Sith tattoos; and a few scars from countless duels over the years. Outfit Black Sith robes, a black cloak made from expensive cloth, a light cortosis chestplate, a green amulet which she wears on a gold chain around her neck, wrist gauntlets and leg braces made of cortosis, a purple amulet which she has mounted to her right wrist gauntlet, a leather utility belt, and black combat boots. Battle Armor A full body suit made of a combination of Beskar, Cortosis, and other strong metals. The suit mainly functions for protection, but it also enhances her strength and endurance slightly. It has red highlights all over the surface and several tech gadgets built in. A visor with several different types of vision (heat, infrared, etc) and a range finder. Built into the left arm is a mini dart gun which can hold several dozen darts and still be tucked away into the armour. She usually uses tranquilizer darts but is not above using other types. She can also summon an energy shield from a device installed in her armour's left hand. Built into the right arm is a flamethrower that can also be tucked away into the armour. There are also Jet boots installed into the feet of the armour to give an extra boost or an escape route during battle. Sometimes, Emy will wear a special jet pack for aerial missions. The helment is usually attached to the rest of the suit, but it can be detached and taken off. The suit also has a basic life support system installed, which also has the capacity to be upgraded to survive in the vacuum of space for a short while. Emy also likes to wear an expensively-made red cape with this armour to look a little more menacing. Weapons Emy always carries a double-bladed purple lightsaber and it is her primary weapon; the hilt is made from Cortosis. She may use other weapons such as blasters, sharp combat knives, swords, and anything she can get her hands on that will do damage. Personality Lady Calamitous is usually a very calculating person. She is always two or three moves ahead of her opponents and almost always has an escape plan should things backfire. She does have a bit of an ego though because of all the power she now possesses. She also prefers to battle it out one on one instead of using large armies. One could try to build on that ego and challange her to a duel. Although she may seem war-mongering, she can be reasoned with and will always take both sides into account before settling an argument/picking a side. Deep down, Emy was once a very soft and compassionate person, even though she often seemed cold and ruthless on the outside. One could try appealing to this compassion in hopes to gain her trust/allegiance. She has finally embraced the full extent of the darkside and is more powerful than ever. If one were to challenge her, they must be prepared for a butt-whooping. She is also a natural leader, but is willing to follow and listen to others. After years of practice, Emy is very gifted in the Force and she likes to show this off someyimes, which can lead to her becoming predictable. She has finally achieved the highest position in the Sith.Category:Sith